


Command

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: An Adûnaic Abecedarium [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations, Childhood, Children, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Parenthood, Toddlers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with birthday celebrations is that they always come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command

**Author's Note:**

> Third in a (possible) alphabetical series, a drabble written for [](http://shegollum.livejournal.com/profile)[**shegollum**](http://shegollum.livejournal.com/), as an _extremely_ late Halloween treat I owe her for "knocking" on my [virtual!door](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/390087.html). D'oh! ...While this drabble can be read in isolation, it also exists chronologically as a couple years after **Bairn**.

"Captain of the Guard," Denethor boasted, stroking Finduilas' hand. "Not yet five, and already in command." Sat on a nearby furred rug, Boromir's face was a smear of cakes and sweets. A festive garland half-slipped from his head, paper, ribbons and toys pooling at his feet. A harried nurse reached for the child, determined to separate him from his sugared kingdom.

A shriek pierced the air. " _No_!"

"Poor Nanny looks in need of help," Finduilas nudged Denethor forward. "Perhaps you might--"

Her entreaty was drowned in a spike of tiny wrath, a fight to escape both bath and bed. " _Daddy_!"


End file.
